superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Japanese: 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 Hepburn: Akumajō Dracula X: Gekka no Yasōkyoku, Devil's Castle Dracula X: Nocturne in the Moonlight) is an action role-playing video game developed and published by Konami in 1997. It is the direct sequel to Castlevania: Rondo of Blood and features Dracula's dhampir son, Alucard, as the protagonist. Its initial commercial success was limited, but it was critically praised, gained sales through word-of-mouth and eventually became a hit; GameRankings and Metacritic list its approval score for the original PlayStation version at or above 93%. It has since been re-released on several other gaming consoles and is now usually considered a sleeper hit and a cult classic of video gaming. The Completionist Jirard has said that once they finish this game, it will be on an episode of The Completionist. This makes the Super Beard Bros. playthrough a "behind the scenes" to the future Completionist episode. On January 31, 2014, the review of Symphony of the Night was released on Normal Boots, as the third episode of Super Beard Brothers Month. The episode starts with Jirard and Greg in the dark, upon Jirard's request. Greg opens the blinds, and Jirard starts sparkling in reference to Twilight. Suddenly, Alex walks in eating an ice cream sandwich, and asks where Jirard's shirt went. Jirard praises the story as much more complex and interesting than that of past Castlevania games. He also finds the change from the previous games refreshing, and finds it looks great for a PlayStation game. Greg gives kudos to the soundtrack for being classic and atmospheric. I Am The Wind, on the other hand, is condemned as being dull and hard to listen to. Jirard praises the gameplay as being more complex, with RPG elements and non-linear progression. Alex finds the option to fight the bosses in any order a double-edged sword. It makes the level curve erratic, but can make each playthrough unique. Jirard doesn't find that there's a lot to do for the completion bonus, so it's easy for most players. Super Beard Bros. On February 25th, the Super Beard Bros. started their first "blind" playthrough, with Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Jirard had never played this game before, but Alex had played and finished (possibly completed) the game several times. Originally, the series starred only Jirard and Alex, but in the third episode Greg joined Super Beard Bros., making it DELUXE. The beginning of the third episode featured a live action opening, where Jirard is ending Super Beard Bros. Greg interjects and says that they should add him to the formula, instead of ending the show. Then the first instance of the DELUXE intro is played. Copyright Troubles In the third episode, Jirard reveals that the channel had copyright issues with Symphony of the Night and Super Mario Land 2 . It has not been revealed what the nature of the issues was or how it was sorted out. Trivia *This series started the Running Joke "You can never save enough" in episode 7. Memorable Moments *In So far So Awesome, Episode 1, Jirard had beaten Dracula, taking alot of effort, just to see that it was a memory, much to the shock of Jirard, as text saying "It was all a memory! Whattttttttttttt" appeared on the screen. *Also in Episode 1, Alex was explaining the character stats screen and what was customizable (such as weapons and relics), when Jirard looked at the System menu, saw you could change the colors and excitedly exclaimed "Window colors?! Reds?! Of course!" Episodes #So far So Awesome #The Beauty and the Beast? #Chicken Sandwich (Castlevania) #Damn Hippogryph! #DIE HIPPOGRYPH! #Myst #BERR #Hector... #BOOTS #The Welsh Heaven #We're BAAAAAAAAAAACK #Castles in Vain! #Alucard, his wife! #Gavin The Great!!! #Still 'splorin' #Cleaning House #Monday MADNESS #RICHTER! #INVERTED CASTLE! #The massacre begins! #Upside-down fun! #Almost there #Castlevania 2 U #End Near #Dracula's doorstep #DRACULA!!! #Richter! Category:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Super Beard Brothers Month Category:PlayStation Category:Complete It!